Past Forward
by Sephyra
Summary: I'm terrible with summaries....so just read it to find out what it's about.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to J.K. Rowling. So please don't sue….I'm just a poor college student.  
  
Chapter 1 - - Mischief  
  
  
  
The curtains surrounding the bed slowly drew open. Severus opened one eye just as Lucius poked him in the side.  
  
"Sev?"  
  
"Hnngh?"  
  
"You awake?"  
  
"No."  
  
Lucius quickly cast a water spell on him, soaking him completely. He gasped at the cold, breaking the silence of the dorm. Only four Slytherins had remained over the Christmas holiday: Severus, Lucius, Grayleigh Wynthrop, and Remus Lupin ― all seventh years.  
  
"Are you awake now? I'm gonna tell Gray to hex you if you don't get up," he threatened with a smile. "Come on…we going to cause some mischief. Irritate a few Gryffindors, raise some hell, have a little fun. Get dressed…or just stay in pajamas. Gray and I are."  
  
With that Lucius headed to the common room. Grayleigh was already there, patiently waiting for the boys. She was curled up in an armchair by the fire; her small body almost curled into itself. She was almost clad in all black….black pajama pants, black slippers, a tight black tank top. The only article of clothing that wasn't black was a dark purple satin robe. It matched her amethyst eyes. Her wild black ringlets surrounded her pale face. Around her neck she wore a silver chain. On it…a silver hourglass filled with a golden mist. Lucius sat down in the chair across from her. Within moments Severus tumbled down the stairs, still half asleep. Like Grayleigh, he was also dressed in all black….even his robe. The only thing he was missing was his shirt.  
  
"Sev, where's your shirt?"  
  
"I'm not sure….I think it might be in Gray's room."  
  
"I haven't seen it, but don't worry…I'll protect you from Sirius." She smiled at the look of disgust the flickered across his face.  
  
"No, I think I'll be okay. He has Remus, right?"  
  
She rose to meet him, giving him a quick kiss. He was attempting to tame his short yet unruly hair. 'Almost like Potter's,' she mused. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Lucius interrupted their second kiss.  
  
"Can we please go?" was all he said before heading into the dungeons. Severus and Grayleigh kissed once more before following him. They hurried to catch up with Lucius. The three stopped to discuss their plans, but were distracted by footsteps in the hall. They ducked into an unused classroom, and shut the door. After muttering a quick silencing spell, Lucius explained their plan. All they had to do now was find their victims: Sirius Black, James Potter, and Lily Evans. They were about to leave the classroom when the door opened and phantom footsteps entered the room and ran straight into Severus. His first instinct was to reach out; when he did he grabbed a hold of something soft. As he hit the floor he realized that he was holding a cloak, and that their 'victims' were standing in front of him...Sirius, James, Lily, and also Remus. Everyone drew their wands. As he stood up he heard Professor Iago yelling in the corridor. Iago was the Slytherin Head of House, and he hated Slytherin students almost as much as Gryffindor students. The voice was heading towards their classroom; they were trapped.  
  
"Grayleigh, give me your time turner."  
  
"Not a chance in hell, Black!"  
  
"If Iago catches us we're all screwed. I'm just gonna send us twenty minutes into the future."  
  
"He has a point, Gray."  
  
"You sure, Sev?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
She handed the necklace and charm to Sirius. They all huddled together so that everyone was touching and suddenly a golden mist surrounded them. When the mist disappeared, they were in the same classroom with tall, dark professor glaring at them.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated….they'll help me decide if this is worth working on. Thanks! 


	2. What happened?

Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to J.K. Rowling; everything else is mine.  
  
Chapter Two – What Happened?  
  
The room was familiar, but the professor wasn't. At least not at that moment. The professor scanned the students' faces. Recognition flickered across his face.  
  
"Follow me!" was all he said. Grayleigh clung to Severus' side, and Lily imitated this behavior with James. The dungeons looked the same; even the entrance to Dumbledore's office was the same. Dumbledore, however, was much older. Lily and Grayleigh took the two chairs, leaving the five boys the sofa. Surprisingly enough all five sat down on it, not caring who they sat next to. Dumbledore spoke first.  
  
"I would like an explanation." Sirius opened his mouth to respond, but Grayleigh spoke first.  
  
"Keep your mouth shut, Black. You've caused enough problems already. Does this look like twenty minutes into our future? Does it?" Sirius shook his head. "I didn't think so. Headmaster, when are we?"  
  
"From what I can tell, about twenty years into your future, Miss Wynthrop. Might I ask what happened?"  
  
"Black didn't use the Time Turner properly." Seven heads turned to the professor who had found them.  
  
"Thank you, Severus." Six heads turned back to the headmaster. Grayleigh kept looking from the young Severus to the professor. "Professor Snape, would you please go and get Professor Lupin?"  
  
"Would you like to see his pet also?" Snape sneered.  
  
"No, I believe that can wait."  
  
Dumbledore looked back at the students once Snape left. It was hard to believe what would happen to these kids. Lucius would become a deatheater; Sirius would be on the run for murder and escaping Azkaban; James and Lily would be dead; and then there was Grayleigh. Grayleigh had mysteriously disappeared during her seventh year. No one knew where she had gone. Dumbledore had always assumed that this was what finally drove Severus to Voldemort. Perhaps now the mystery could be solved.  
  
"Now, Miss Wynthrop, would you please tell me what happened?" Grayleigh sprang into a vibrant story, leaving out anything that would incriminate the Slytherin trio.  
  
"So it was Christmas Break?"  
  
"Yes. What is it now?"  
  
"Halloween." A new voice came from behind the students.  
  
"Professor Lupin, I believe you remember these children." Lupin looked them over; his eyes lingering on Grayleigh.  
  
"Yes, I do. How long will they be with us?"  
  
"You don't know. Peculiar."  
  
"No, all we remember is having an accident with the Time Turner. The details were obliviated…at least we think that's what happened." He looked at the students once more. "Perhaps you could introduce them to the school and it's current students?"  
  
"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt anything since you say we'll use a memory charm anyway. We should get you all some costumes."  
  
Thirty minutes later they emerged from Dumbledore's office…each student in a costume. James and Lily were Romeo and Juliet. Remus was Thoth, the Egyptian moon god; Sirius was dressed as Anubis, complete with a dog's head. Lucius went as Loki, the Norse god of mischief and evil. Severus and Grayleigh went as Rhett Butler and Scarlett O'Hara…their favorite movie couple.  
  
As they entered the Great Hall, Grayleigh was practically attached to Severus' arm. The noisy room fell silent upon their entrance. Sirius broke the silence.  
  
"I guess introductions aren't necessary, huh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so short…the next chapter will be longer. I'm just suffering from some serious writer's block. I can't figure out exactly what I want to happen. Anyway, tell me what you think so far…should I continue? 


	3. Author's Note

I know it's been a long time since I updated, and this isn't even part of the story. I'm not sure what should happen next. Does anyone have any suggestions? I'm suffering from some serious writer's block regarding this story. I'd appreciate any and all opinions on it. Thanks! 


End file.
